The Peanuts and VeggieTales Sing Disney
This is the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales soundtrack which features songs from Disney theme parks, Disney Channel movies, and Disney movies. And VeggieTales, Peanuts and even Disney characters sing each, but sometimes change the words. Track Listing #Minnie's Yoo Hoo - Mickey Mouse, Sora, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy, Bob, Larry, Mr. Nezzer and Jimmy Gourd #Reflection - Junior, Laura and Linus #The Computer Song (From EPCOT Center's Innoventions) - Archibald Asparagus #I Wanna Be Like You - King Louie, Pa Grape, Baloo and Annie Onion #Under the Sea - Sebastian, Jerry Gourd, Flounder and Dory #Part of Your World - Ariel and The French Peas #I Put a Spell on You - Maleficent and The Scallions #Be Prepared - Scar, The Hyenas and Other Villains #Hakuna Matata - Timon, Pumbaa, Larry, Bob, Junior, Charlie Brown, and Snoopy #I See the Light - Rapunzel, Flynn, Madame Blueberry, and Bob #Cruella De Vil - Peppermint Patty, Anna, Jimmy Gourd and Mr. Lunt #The Best Time of Your Life (From Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress) - Larry, Kairi, Aqua and Pa Grape #You've Got a Friend in Me - Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, and Larry #The Second Star to the Right - Elsa, Junior, Linus, and Charlie Brown #When She Loved Me - Mr. Nezzer, Charlie Brown, Schroeder and Linus #For the First Time in Forever - Anna with Chip and Elsa with Lucy and Dale #If You Had Wings - They Might Be Giants and the cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room - Larry, Stitch, the Disney Birds and the Enchanted Tiki Room Birds #In Summer - Olaf and Larry #What Is This - Jack Skellington #Friend Like Me - Iago and Genie #A Whole New World - Aladdin and Jasmine #The Three Caballeros - Larry, Bob, Junior, Panchito, Jose, and Donald Duck #Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas #Mortimer Mouse - All female characters from Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales #When We're Human - Larry, Petunia, and Mr Nezzer #Be Our Guest (Disney on Ice) - Lumiere #Once Upon as December - Elsa Voice Cast *Noah Schnapp: Charlie Brown *Sarah Natochenny: Lucy van Pelt *Becky Thyre: Linus van Pelt *Daveigh Chase: Sally Brown and Lilo *Cam Clarke: Snoopy and singing (Hakuna Matata) *Olesya Rulin: Peppermint Patty and Schroeder *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Phillipe, and Pa Grape *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude *Lisa Vischer: Junior Asparagus * Keri Pisapia: Laura Carrot *Cydney Trent: Petunia Rhubarb *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse * Philece Sampler: Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Hayden Panettiere: Kairi *Willa Holland: Aqua *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Joel McCrary: Baloo *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and King Louie *Bud Luckey: Eeyore *Travis Oates: Piglet *Will Ryan: Rabbit *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Jodi Benson: Ariel *Judy Khun: Pocahontas *Brad Kane: Aladdin *Lea Salonga: Jasmine *Gilbert Gotfried: Iago *Jim Meskimen: Genie *Kristen Bell and Olivia Holt: Anna *Liz Callaway: Elsa *Josh Gad: Olaf Trivia Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Disney Theme Park CD Category:Walt Disney World Resort